


mortals

by candycornrowen



Series: heavenly [2]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Angels, Betrayal, Character Death, Christianity, Demons, Devils, Drug Use, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Religion, Underage - Freeform, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycornrowen/pseuds/candycornrowen
Summary: The Soul watched carefully as his counter part thrived with his friends, his girlfriend and unknowingly making everyone's days just at the glance of his smile. But his smile made his chest ache with hatred instead.•• april twenty-fifth, two thousand and twenty ••
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: heavenly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860358
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_He watched with cold, empty eyes as the human counterpart of him sleep, his chest rising and falling in a rhythm._

**╔════☩══♛══☩════╗  
๓๏гՇคɭร  
╚════☩══✦══☩════╝**

Jeon Jungkook: the perfect human being.

The perfect student,

The perfect son,

The perfect everything.

He has never sinned, save for the harmless lies he made as a child. He had straight A's, helped the elderly whenever he saw that they were in need of it, helped his parents in their sweets store. Most parents envied his, wondering most of the time how they ever got such a sweet little boy. Some even came forward and asked how they raised him.

_"With love and God."_

That would always be their answer.

He wouldn't deny it though, because it was true. They loved him and raised him by the Bible, telling him what was wrong and what was right. It made him kind and understanding, respectable and polite. Modest and an overachiever. There were times he got a slap on the wrist but that was usually for swiping a lolli from his parents' sweets store, hiding it in his sleeve until they got home.

The human was currently smiling brightly, his nose scrunching at a joke a friend of his told him. To be honest, it wasn't funny in the slightest but his friend had such a hard time getting it out because they laughed so much trying to say it. It made him laugh too, seeing how giggly it made his friend.

His girlfriend, Mira, laughed too, enjoying how happy he looked.

"That was a stupid joke," one of their mutual friends scoffed, glaring at the one that told the joke then putting it on Jungkook, "And stop encouraging them. They're not funny." Mira giggled, pushing him on the shoulder,

"Stop being so negative!"

He rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow to Jungkook, "So, are you still up for going?"

His friend had been talking for days about this party happening in a rural area. How he knew about it, being the antisocial one in the group, no one could guess. It was even weirder how the antisocial one wanted to go to a party with quite a lot of people. Jungkook looked to Mira who shrugged, leaning her head against his shoulder as he thought about it for a while.

He made up his mind with a sigh, giving him a small smile, "Sure, why not. I want to be interviewed about what happened when there's a massacre."

Mira laughed, covering her cotton candy pink mouth. Her laugh was so sweet and caused an avalanche in his stomach. Jungkook blushed and grinned to his friends who gagged. He scoffed and muttered, "You're not allowed to eat the food in my house anymore when you come over."

One of them, Yugyeom, shook their head, "Please, I could care less about the food. I'm always more interested in something else." They wiggled their eyebrows suggestively to Jungkook who threw his head back, cackling. The other one, Minghao, scrunched his nose in revolt, "Gross."

Mira pursed her mouth to keep from smiling as the two began bickering with Jungkook trying to get them to stop.

She glanced around the parking lot to see other students minding their business, like they should, and nudged Jungkook, ticking her head towards the school and pulling him that way, grinning from ear to ear. Jungkook blushed heavily and said that he would see the two later in the day, wondering why Mira was taking him away. They got to a classroom and she grabbed a stray chair, placing it underneath the doorknob and covering the tiny window on the door with paper and tape.

He began blushing like a thirteen year old boy, hoping she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly, placing herself on the teacher's desk and pulling him to her. Jungkook was burning in place and he wasn't sure what to do, hoping no one could burst in and that all she wanted to do was kiss since he didn't know what to do if someone walked in on them despite the door being barricaded.

He let her move his hands to her waist as she tried getting him to kiss her back as heated as she was. But he made no move and she pouted, "What's wrong?"

"I-I jus-just— I don't– the teacher?" He stammered, pulling away from her and attempting to fix her clothes for her that she made undone to try and get an arousal out of him. She only bubbled with laughter, pecking his cheek.

"Its okay, maybe some other time." Jungkook visibly became more flustered. She cooed, "You're so cute. C'mon, lets go before we get caught then." Her voice was teasing as she pulled him out of the room.

He nodded shyly, wanting to apologize again but she said it was ok so he left it at that, walking her to class then sprinting to his own.

To be honest, Mira was a little disappointed because she wanted to make the day interesting but understood. He wasn't one to break rules and she wouldn't make him if he was uncomfortable with it. But that twinge of embarrassment in her bones was enough for _the Soul_ to make grow into something more.

A sudden thought came to Mira that had her eyes shifting to a slight green, 

_'He's practically an adult now, he shouldn't be so shy about normal things like this. What a creampuff.'_

A tiny scowl came to her mouth. 

The Soul smirked from his place and went back to following his counterpart.

He loomed over the human who was still flustered about his girlfriend's actions, hands shaking as he tried taking down notes. 

The Soul knelt down beside his desk, staring up at the human with distaste and flicked his pencil out of his hands to hit his seat partner. The kid furrowed his brows at Jungkook.

He frowned in confusion himself and mouthed an apology, taking his pencil back. Jungkook forgot about it as soon as there were more notes to take, sticking his tongue in the side of his cheek as a habit to focus.

The Soul was astounded about how similar he and the human were.

"You disgust me."

Jungkook gave a look to his seat partner, frowning at him, "I said I was sorry."

He looked back at him and scowled, "I didn't say anything. Be quiet or we'll get in trouble." He shook his head and started scribbling again. The human was beyond confused but left it alone, huffing and jotting down the words.

The Soul stood up and left.

He wasn't even aware of pure blue eyes from the front of the class, acting like a normal student.


	2. ∞ t w o ∞

_The Soul had his first task on destroying the human begin._

**╔════☩══♛══☩════╗  
๓๏гՇคɭร  
╚════☩══✦══☩════╝**

Jungkook rubbed his hands together for warmth as the four of them wandered into the area, Yugyeom asking Minghao very frequently if he knew where he was going. He even had the guts to ask him if he had gotten tired of their shit and was going to kill them. When he received a bone chilling glare, he began apologizing seriously and went down on the ground to bow to him. Minghao nearly pulled his hair out when the other idiot was about to follow him. He yanked Yugyeom to his feet and shook him, "I wouldn't take you to this kind of place to kill you when I'm tired of your shit, I'd kill you on the spot dimwit!"

"You never denied-"

"Be quiet before I go to that damned craft store over there and sew your trap shut."

Yugyeom was snickering for a good three minutes until Minghao had enough of his shit, "What the fuck are you giggling about?" 

He held back his smile as he said plainly, "You're like an old person, you know how to sew." Minghao took a deep breath and turned to Jungkook, 

"Get him to shut up right now before I throw him in the basement when we get there."

Mira shook her head as Minghao held Yugyeom's hands still and her boyfriend acting like a soldier.

He'd nodded and grabbed his jacket, yanking it off his body and making a gag out of the sleeve and tying the other around his eyes. He used the back part as a lead, pulling him forward. He took a hair tie from Mira and made an infinity symbol with it, sticking both of Yugyeom's hands in the holes. Mira pursed her mouth as her dork of a boyfriend pulled him like a prisoner, yelling at him to hurry as if he were a prison warden. She shook her head and walked ahead with Minghao who was calm and unbothered.

Jungkook moved forward a little to hold her hand but she used that hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear smoothly, acting as if she didn't notice. He frowned and brushed it off. She had been acting a little off after the classroom incident. He did want to do something with her but he didn't want to be distracted at every sound and be in fear that someone could open the door. Jungkook had tried to make it up to her after school but she said that she had things to do, which was a lie because he and the boys had seen her going on her daily run.

He sighed and continued following.

Yugyeom was quiet for a bit until he coughed through the sleeve, "Gingky."

"Kook."

"Minnie."

"Agh!"

"Minghao!"

Jungkook suddenly let go of the jacket and ran forward. Mira gasped not too far away and he heard soft shuffling, meaning she left to go help or whatever. Yugyeom felt unsafe left alone standing with his eyes covered and his hands tied. He shifted and tried calling for them. 

He had enough of the silence and pulled the restrictions off of his face. He scowled from how dark it was and tried to adjust his eyes to it all. He frowned when he saw that he was all alone save for the few lit up houses and laughed nervously, "Kook, I don't think you'll be the one doing the interview.. Guys? Mira?"

He glanced around and took a step forward.

Suddenly everything was dark again. He groaned at the throbbing that took place in his head, feeling as if it was splitting his head apart. Everything was spinning. He felt like he needed to puke. He sat up and found himself in a house. A room. Sitting in a bed. Nude. He was confused as to how they got in a house, remembering that where they were at all near the party Minghao talked about. He turned around to the other side of the bed. He felt like his breath was knocked out of him.

Mira was in the same situation as him, her eyes teary as the door was swinging on its hinges, meaning that someone had opened it but there was no one there. Yugyeom cursed loudly as he fell off the bed, his head still spinning as he got up, bewildered at their situation.

"What the fuck?"

He turned to the door and saw Minghao standing there now, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

Yugyeom gulped and shakily asked, his throat burning like his eyes, "What the hell happened?"

Minghao was quiet for a little and muttered something under his breath before saying softly, "I'm gonna go check on Kook.. Get yourselves cleaned and.... An explanation ready." He waved his hand lazily as he ran down the stairs, his heart pumping in his chest as he got ready to be yelled at or at least have to break up a fight.

But he didn't need to, seeing Jungkook leaning against a counter with his head up, tiny tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Please tell me that I'm just seeing things..."

Minghao rubbed his head and patted his shoulder sadly, "Unfortunately, you're not."

><><><><

Mira was doing her best to keep up with her questioning boyfriend, trying to talk to him. She halted in place when Jungkook had looked at her finally, she had hoped that he would let her talk but all he said was,

"I need some space.. And-and time to think. Please, Mira." Then he was gone. She watched hopelessly as he walked passive aggressively to class. Mira groaned in frustration and brushed her hair back and looked around, trying to distract herself and stormed to her own class after a couple of seconds. Yugyeom was in a corner with Minghao, eyes shut as he tried to think back to what happened before that terrible memory. Minghao tried not to sigh when he asked, "You seriously have no-"

"Idea what happened, yes! I can't-I can't remember! All I remember is trying to look for you guys and then bam, I wake up in that damn bed with that damn-"

Minghao shook his head, "Don't."

"M-Mira. Oh God, Kookie... What-How am I supposed to... Min I can't lose my best friend." He whimpered, looking to the classroom Jungkook was in, who was getting a strong headache from thinking about the scene he had seen when he'd woken up from this sudden hangover.

He never remembered touching a drink nor did he remember ever reaching the party site at all. None of them did.

Minghao nodded, "I know.... But we - you both, should give our Kookie some time. He needs to think. We can think up of an apology in a bit, if you really -"

"I am -"

"But still wait for the right time, Geomie. I can't go with you or he can't know I helped. He'll probably think I'm on your side and we'd both be in trouble.. Come on, lets get to class and after we're done with school I'll come over and help you-"

Yugyeom literally jumped on him, thanking him a million times and Minghao felt uncomfortable and strange when he felt his neck get wet with tears. He awkwardly patted his back and pulled away with a tiny smile, "Lets go."

Yugyeom sniffled and followed, feeling drained and tired.

Jungkook glanced out the small window on the door and tensed when he saw the two pass by, hoping they wouldn't come in, no matter how much he missed their stupidity. When it came to him that they simply walked by, he let out a heavy sigh and relaxed, falling onto the table lazily until his teacher came in. 

He pulled his notebook out and got ready to take some notes, not letting the drama take him away from his school work.

With a sick grin, the Soul that loomed over him had an idea of what else to take from him.


	3. ∞ t h r e e ∞

_He would slowly destroy him, until he had nothing left to ruin._

**╔════☩══♛══☩════╗  
๓๏гՇคɭร  
╚════☩══✦══☩════╝**

Jungkook was in a weird headspace.

He was sprawled across his bed at an awkward angle, blinking mindlessly at the ceiling, and wondering why two of the people he was conflicted about seeing were in his room; one in a corner and the other across from them, looking at the floor in shame. Jungkook finally was able to sit up and break the awkward air,

"Why?"

The two didn't say a word, fidgeting in their spots that made him a little irked, resulting in him raising his voice, "Why?!"

Mira closed her eyes and kept her head down, holding back the tears while Yugyeom managed to choke out, "We didn't mean to. I-I honestly don't know what the fuck happened. We-we-we were still walking and you guys fu- you disappeared and I-I went to look for you all and I wake up with her!"

Mira was still sniffling with her head down, "I'm so sorry, Kookie."

He shook his head, "Is this because I wouldn't go with you to the classroom? Because I wouldn't do what you wanted?"

Her head flew upwards as she yelled in disbelief, "No! No, where did you — Jungkook, I'm not hung up over that! Am I embarrassed? A little, yeah, but I told you that I didn't care. I would not be mad over something like that!"

Jungkook only sighed, running a hand down his face with Yugyeom worrying for him in his corner. He wanted to run at him and hug him, do whatever he wanted to get his mind off this crap. But he couldn't because it was something that needed to be discussed.

"Fine, whatever, forgiven." His voice was dry and flat as he spoke, waving a hand at the two and laying back down, putting an arm over his eyes exhaustedly. Jungkook was shaking as he asked them both to leave and that he'd see them tomorrow.

Mira and Yugyeom didn't want to keep it that way but also didn't want to push it so they quietly obliged, walking out. Yugyeom was far behind, staying a little at the door to contemplate until he remembered Minghao telling him that he would need time. So he hopped down the stairs and took off on his bike. Mira had come by walking, wanting to get her nerves out a little. It didn't help much because the second, they arrived, his mother opened the door and hugged her, saying sweet things to her and being so nice. Mira wiped her eyes and nose, trying not to cry in public. 

Jungkook was still in laying down with an arm over his eyes when his mother came in, knocking softly on the open door, "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

He sniffled and muttered dryly, "..Nothing, mom."

She smiled, laughing lightly through her nose, "You only call me mom when you're upset. What's the matter? Did something happen? Is Minghao ok?" His mother recalled how it was only two that showed up from his little square, hoping nothing happened to the quiet boy.

Jungkook laughed a little, a small smile blooming on his face, "Minnie's fine, he just.... Didn't want to get mixed up in our mess. Mom, don't worry. We settled it a while ago." That tiny crack in his voice gave it away that it wasn't fine and that nothing was settled. It was obvious by the way he cringed a little too as he lied to his mother.

Mrs. Jeon scowled, "Jungkook, don't lie to me."

He whined like a toddler, making a face and rolling on his bed a little in stubbornness, "Mom!"

"I can't let it go if you're still calling me mom. I'm even more worried, what's wrong?"

He finally gave in, his tears coming out like heavy rain. He tried wiping them before she could notice but it was an obvious fail. He tried being quiet with his whimpering but it came out louder than he wanted. His mother frowned and rushed over, gathering him in her arms. She smoothed his hair and rocked them back and forth for a little while until he was stable.

"Honey, talk to me. You'll feel better." She gently wiped his burning tears away, feeling her own eyes water at his pain.

Jungkook mumbled before confessing, "Please don't blame either of them..... Mi-Mira ch- _cheated_ on-on me with Geum-mie."

It took everything in Mrs. Jeon from going outside and finding that girl.

><><><><

The square was all back to normal. Somewhat.

Jungkook and Mira were on a break, not a breakup, just.. a break. It was surprisingly fine between Jungkook and Yugyeom, the two being able to be alone without one ripping the other's head off. Since Minhao wasn't in part of all of it, he was chill with everyone. Ok, maybe he was a _tad_ awkward but 97% percent chill.

Jungkook excused himself to go to the bathroom and did his thing there, coming out of a stall and washing his hands. He didn't really expect someone to be smoking in the bathroom at school. The hall monitors and security guards were like bloodhounds for that shit. 

He didn't notice that he was staring for quite a while until the person blew smoke at his face. He coughed as it went into his lungs, brushing at the air to breathe anything but the smoke. He heard a laugh come from them and he couldn't help but smile a little himself and said, "Sam's going to come running as soon as he steps out of class."

They chuckled and held it out, not expecting him to take it as they joked, "Better take a hit before he finds us then."

Jungkook reached out and put it to his mouth quickly, shocking the rebel in the bathroom. 

He inhaled the smoke, feeling it tingle and lighten his head bit as it stung in his chest. He breathed out softly, eyes closed in a bliss as the drug made him feel kind of weightless and uncaring. He felt tingly and calm for the first time in a while. Jungkook smiled at the shocked student who took it back, scoffing lightly, "Dang, who knew I'd be able to get the Golden boy to smoke."

He laughed insecurely at that, "I didn't realize that I'd taken it at all."

The boy pursed his mouth in thought to keep a smirk from showing, "Wanna come with me and few others tonight?"

Jungkook bit at his lip, he didn't think he could lie to his mother again. But it did feel nice, he wasn't going to lie. To be so relaxed, which he hadn't felt in a while, it was nice. He could get used to it. 

"Um, I-I dunno.. B-but if I were to go and meet you, where would it be?"

Daniel let a slow grin come to his face and he pulled out a post it, writing down the address quick and sticking it to a startled Jungkook's forehead. "I've heard there's been some trouble in paradise. It'll cool your head for a bit."

Jungkook bit his lip as he thought deeply and nodded.

The following days after taking up Daniel's offer, he began slacking on his work and slowly was distanced from his friends.

Seeing his counterpart falling apart so easily made him _**ache**_ to see the human realize that he was fucking up what would have been a perfect life for himself. He hoped so bad for that realization to come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update 😅 somethings happened and I low key forgot about my stories, it wont happen again, I promise :') the next chapter will probably be out in two-three hours !!


End file.
